mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Scarlet *'Shape': Round with spiky hair *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Scarlet spikes *'Family': None *'Friends': Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous (at times), Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided) *'Love': Mr. Bounce *'Rivals': Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous (at times), Mr. Tickle *'Occupation': Saleswoman, Co-presenter of The Dillydale Morning News *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Scary things *'Dislikes': Cute things *'Job': Scaring people *'Features': Spiked hair *'Nationality': South American (US) South-east England (UK) *'Voice Actresses': Susan Balboni (US-2008-present) Jo Wyatt (UK-2008-present) Alex Kelly(UK-2009-present) *'Catchphrase': "Now that's really scary!" Story Little Miss Scary enjoys scaring people more than anything. She lives on the top of a mountain in a house called Spooky Cottage, when ti was dark she will always creep into the valley, wait quietly and scare people with a loud "BOO!" ''or with some scary equipment. One day Mr. Noisy visits Mr. Jelly, who was scared because Little Miss Scary kept jumping on him and shouted "''BOO!" ''at him, so Mr. Noisy makes an idea, he and Mr. Jelly uses the same method Little Miss Scary uses to scare her, and she was now scared and ran to her house. Mr. Jelly disappears, so Mr. Noisy goes back to his house to have a look under Mr. Jelly's bed. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of the spikes is gone, her remaining spikes are longer, and she is darker red and is a usual character Though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary will snort when she laughs. In the US version, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and in the UK version, she is voiced by Jo Wyatt (Season 1) (which sounds like she's is a male) and Alex Kelly (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. Accents: American Witch-like in the US and British rough in the UK. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *She lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She is one of the 19 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small though she spoke to Mr. Nosy once on the phone), Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall (who haven't been seen with her so far, but seen with them sometimes) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *Miss Scary scares people with her masks, like Frazzle scares the dentist with his face and his butt cheeks. * She is one of the three characters with spikes, the others are Mr. Sneeze and Little Miss Jealous. *She is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), and Little Miss Curious. *The only times she got scared herself is in these episodes: Inventions, Snow, Gardens, Night, Food, Outer Space, Arts & Crafts, Game Shows, Gifts, Fruit, Post Office, Trees, Machines, Eyeglasses and Pests. *There have been many rumors that Miss Scary has feelings for Mr. Nervous. *At first for her things don't seem so scary but later on in the plot they start to get a bit scary. *In early episodes of season one her raspy witch-like voice sounded a little bit Southern. *She hangs out with Mr. Tickle and Miss Calamity (Sightseeing, Parade). *She got painted blue by Mr. Scatterbrain in Arts & Crafts. *She is one the most watermark characters alongside Mr. Rude. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Quotes The Mr. Men Show :"Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' :"Come on, Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' :"BWA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" -''Every Episode'' :"Hey! Put down that snowglobe. You break it, you buy it." -''Adventure'' :"I had to use my scariest mask." -''Picnics'' :"I love fear!" -''Full Moon'' :"Buy tons and tons of sticky space goo!" -''Goo'' :"If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" -Whenever she's selling something :"Miss Sunshine wouldn't know a scary story if it yanked one of her pigtails" -''Bad Weather'' :"No, no... and definitely not." -''Arts and Crafts'' International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) *Miss Grusel (German) *Miss Bú (Spanish) *Mevrouwtje Eng (Dutch) *Η κυρία Τρομακτική (Greek) *Lille Frøken Farlig (Danish) *Мисс Ужас (Russian) *びびらせちゃん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault Gallery 20170515 065022.png|A clipart of Little Miss Scary. 1645976.jpg|Little Miss Scary in the Mr. Men Show. Miss Scary.gif Little_Miss_Scary-1A.jpg Little-Miss-Scary_2A.PNG IMG 1886.png IMG_3632.png Pixar (5).png IMG 1887.png|Little Miss Scary in the episode, Movies (4th Row/5th Chair). Farm_033.png Screensnaps (2812).png Screensnaps (2813).png Screensnaps (2814).png|Little Miss Scary in the episode, Airport. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes Category:Red hair Category:Antagonists Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives